


Rainbow road.

by CreativeDuck



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, just rough and tumble, not a bad kind though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDuck/pseuds/CreativeDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you're OTP playing rainbow road on Mario Kart. Donut was worried about introducing video games into the base. Seems he had a good reasons. In which Grif and Simmons are idiots and kind of sore losers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow road.

**Author's Note:**

> Grimmons ft concerned over-looker Donut!

Donut knew it was a bad idea to get a game console in the base. He still couldn't believe Sarge had allowed it. He wasn't sure why they had gotten a Wii of all things, those things were so outdated and it took Simmons a good hour to figure out a way to connect it to the TV. Though it had come from command so that might explain the old console.

Donut had been in the bunk room, reading his gossip magazines as per usual in the evening when he heard loud shouting. It was a Friday night which meant it was Grif's gaming night. It was Grif's night but Simmons would always join them, they were practically inseparable. (Apart from when Simmons had a hissy fit and joined Blue team.) He sighed and went back to reading about the latest celebrity break up. The shouting continued and then there was a loud crash.

Donut jumped with a start and rushed to the communal living area. The sight that greeted him was worrying, Simmons had a bloody lip and there was blood gushing from Grif's nose. They were struggling on the floor right where the coffee table should have been, which was now over turned a few feet away from them.   
The younger soldier grabbed Simmons by the shoulder and pulled him off the chubby man. 

"Guys what the hell?" Grif was struggling to catch his breath so Donut turned to Simmons for some sort of explanation. 

"That stupid cockbite was cheating"

"I was not!" Grif managed to shout out between deep breaths. 

"You jumped off the side and landed on the road below you son of a bitch!" 

"I didn't jump! You fucking bumped me off, I just got lucky!" 

"Lucky my ass." Simmons went to lunch at Grif again but Donut pulled him back. 

"Simmons sit down, you too Grif." The men grumbled but complied. They both sat down and crossed their arms with a huff. If Donut wasn't slightly annoyed he would had laughed at their synchronicity. "You both are idiots, it's just a game." Simmons looked like he was going to protest but Donut continued speaking before he could. "I can't believe you two started fighting over Mario Kart and you made a mess of the room! I cleaned this today." Simmons looked kind of sheepish at this little outburst but Grif just looked off to the side with his usual lazy face. Donut grabbed the two controllers and walked over to the small box where they kept the spares. 

"No more games tonight!" Grif whipped his head around and stared at Donut.

"Seriously!?" 

"Yes Grif, I don't want to have to patch you two up because you beat the shit out of each other again." With that he took the controllers and left the living room.

For a moment the two soldier sat in silence, both still pissed with the other. 

"It's your fault that game night is ruined." Grif grumbled. 

"My fault? You're the cheater" 

"I didn't cheat" They stared at each other, each daring the other to do something. Grif glanced down at Simmons split lip and started to feel a little guilty. He turned away and faced the TV that was still display that stupid track. Silence fell again and Simmons started to fidget. It wasn't the normal comfortable silence that they shared, it was tense.   
Simmons was the one who broke the silence this time.

"It's a stupid game anyway." 

Grif looked at the cyborg and raise an eyebrow. "Yeah it is." 

Simmons sighed. "I'm sorry I tackled you off the sofa and punched you in the nose." 

Grif smiled a little. "You should be!" Simmons stared at Grif about to retort. "But I guess I'm sorry I split your lip." 

"So we're cool?" 

"Of course." They both smiled and Simmons got up to turn the stupid console off. 

"My lip really fucking hurts, you know." Grif couldn't see the other man's face but he could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Well he couldn't deny the man some help. 

"You know, I could make that better." Grif smirked as Simmons turned back around. The taller man made his way back to the sofa and straddled the Hawaiian man's legs. 

"Oh really" he replied with a raise eyebrow. Grif leant in, smirk still on his face. He stopped just before their lips touched. 

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic that I have posted on here. I also have a tumblr and fanfiction.net account that this has been uploaded to as well. Thought I might as well add it on here as I tend to see more RvB fanfiction on this site. Let me know what you think :).


End file.
